


Who Knew?

by sourwolf2031



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolf2031/pseuds/sourwolf2031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Stiles the pack knows isn't the real one? What if everything they knew about Stiles was a lie? What if Stiles's mom was an original hybrid? What if Stiles has a whole other life in Mystic Falls? What if Stiles is an Orion, the most power supernatural being ever? What if Stiles isn't a virgin?</p><p>WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THE TRUTH COMES OUT?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How my crazy life began.

_Stiles’ POV_

 

          “How could I have been so stupid” I thought to myself. Why did I do that to him? Why did I play with his feelings?

 

 

           This entire mess started when the love of my life, Kol Mikaelson, broke up with me to keep me safe. I was hurt, I wanted someone to want. I wanted someone to fix my broken heart. And he was there. Derek Hale was there, and I used him as a rebound. I had sex with Derek Hale to make myself feel better.

 

 

            I guess I should explain this situation a little better. My name is Stiles Stilinski. My life in Beacon Hills is probably, really only 1/6 of my actual life. Scott isn't my best friend but I let him think he is. Everything he knows about me is a lie. Well not everything, I really do love curly fries. My real best friend is Xiomara. She knows everything about me. I also have two cousins from my dad’s side of the family. Their names are Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, but everyone calls Jeremy, Baby Gilbert. Wait, I’m getting off track, let’s start at the very beginning:

 

 

            My mom was born about 1,040 years ago. Her birth parents left her in the middle of the woods when she was only an infant. The women found her, took her in even though she already had her own kids, and raised her as her own. That woman’s name was Esther Mikaelson. From that moment forward my mom was known as Cordelia Mikaelson. Of course the other children of Esther and Mikael knew that she wasn't her blood sibling but they really didn't care. That was until the unexpected happened. Henrik was murdered by werewolves. To protect her children, Esther turned all of them into original vampires. But when Cordelia killed her first victim, she changed; she became an original hybrid, just like Klaus. The only difference between them is that no body found she was a hybrid. About 400 years later she ran and hid herself from the original family, so Klaus wouldn't try to dagger her because he had a knack for doing that and if he tried to dagger her it wouldn't work because she is a hybrid. Well that’s how she started, now let’s fast forward about 630 years:

 

_Narrator’s POV_

 

             Cordelia Mikaelson now known as Claudia Stilinski is living the average human life. She is married to John Stilinski and has four children. Her first daughter Hailey Stilinski is adopted and she is 15 years old. Her next children are all hers and twins. Their names are Tabithea (call me Thea) and Genim (call me Stiles) Stilinski and they are both 10 years old. Last but not least is Janina Stilinski who is 9 years old. Cordelia knew that she didn't have much time because a coven of witches found out she was an original, and that they wanted to put her in a prison world. So she faked cancer and made it look like her death and disappearance were of natural causes. But her kids knew better.

 

 

             About 3 months after her death Hailey, Thea, and Janina ran away to get answers but Stiles stayed behind to get take care of their father. The girls did find answers and ended up living in their home town Mystic Falls which they had visited with their mother almost every summer. Stiles would stay in Beacon Hills for the school year and then during the summer he would vanish to Mystic Falls. Over the years they learned about the supernatural and what they were; Hailey was a werewolf that only turned on the full moon and if they killed someone, both Thea and Janina were werewolves that could turn whenever they wanted if they learned control, but Stiles he is an Orion the protector of wolves whose powers are based off belief.

 

 

            Let’s just say that Stiles lived a way different life that Scott thought he lived and he knew about the supernatural way before Scott was bitten.  Now why don’t we share the story of the summer when the not good, very bad thing happened to Stiles that caused the truth to fall like blocks in a game of Jenga.


	2. The Arrival

_Stiles’ POV_

 

 

            When I arrive in Mystic Falls, I feel content, like I’m at home. A lot has happened in the past couple of years. We may have gotten Kol and the rest of the Mystic Falls gang back from the dead with the spell that Bonnie did, but we also lost her and Damon.

           

 

            I hum as I start walking towards the Grill, after I dropped my bags off at the Salvatore’s house. When I open the door I see my family and friends sitting around the biggest table in the restaurant.  I walk slowly towards their table so I don’t interrupt the heated discussion happening.

 

 

            When I get close enough I lift both my arms into the air and yell,”THE PARTY DON’T START TILL I WALK IN!” This causes every single head to turn so fast to look at me that they probably got whiplash. It also caused a few blonds to jump up and squeal-

 

 

“STILES!!!”

 

 

            And suddenly Caroline and Rebekah are zooming up to and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

 

 

“I told you, he had a thing for pretty blondes.” I hear Elena snicker.

 

 

“Well Elena, let me remind you that my current boyfriend is a stud with jet black hair and I also used to date Damon” I said as I walked over to Kol and sat on his lap. I turn my attention to him and kiss him on the lips. “Gosh, I have missed you Kol Mikaelson. You know that I love you more than anything right?” After I say that, I kiss him again, a little deeper than the peck I gave him before. I stop when I hear Elena gag in the background. I turn my attention to her and say “Oh, one more thing Elena, I don’t have a thing for blondes. They have a thing for me.”

 

 

          After I notice the food one the table I forget all about Elena and her comments. When I have my mouth stuffed with curly fries I look up and notice everyone staring at me.

 

 

“Soooooo…….” I say awkwardly to break the tension.  “When are we going to figure out a way to bring Damon and Bonnie back?”

 

 

“Don’t worry I already have it figured out.” A familiar voice said.

 

 

         I look up and see Stephan standing there with two other people. On his right is Damon, alive and breathing. On Stephan’s other side is………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> It took me a while to get motivation to write this chapter but i finally finished. I hope you guys liked it. If anyone has any suggestion or ideas for this or my next chapter, please comment. Don't be scared i can take criticism, i am encouraging you to comment. Also ten points to Gryffindor, if anyone can guess who is on Stephan's other side.
> 
> Stay original sweethearts,  
> J.S.


	3. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is mostly dialogue between a few of the characters. Also a few new and old people will be introduced.

_Stiles’ POV_

 

“MOM??!!!” Hailey, Thea, Janina, and I yell at the same time.

 

 

“The one and only.” Mom said “Hello my wonderful children. Brothers and sister it has been a long time since I we have all been in the same room without trying to rip each other’s throat out. I assume that Esther, Mikael, and Fin are dead since they are not here to enjoy this family reunion.”

 

 

“Cordelia how are you-” Rebekah started to ask before mom cut her off.

 

 

“I actually go by Claudia now.” She stated “About 7 years ago a few powerful witches decided that since I am an original hybrid I am too dangerous. Those witches had cast a spell which sent me into a prison world. I was there with only one other person in which I had no idea existed until recently. About six months ago this Salvatore and a young woman named Bonnie arrived into the prison world. After I heard them talking about you guys I confronted them and then-”

 

 

“Woman take a breather. Man, you ramble worse than little red here. Huh, I guess that’s where he gets it from.” Damon said, but he didn't go any further when he saw the ‘Bitch please’ glare on my mom’s face.

 

 

“Watch your words carefully next time you decide to open your mouth Salvatore. Let me remind you that the only reason your heart is still in your body is because Elena would be upset if you really die and if Elena is upset then Stiles would be upset.” Kol gave him a glare full of hatred and took a deep breath before continuing “But even if I killed you it would take a few months but Stiles would probably forgive me.”

 

 

“Don’t worry I understand lover boy.” Damon said “So here’s the short version of the story. We meet Cordelia slash Claudia. We meet Malachai aka Kai Parker, Liv and Luke’s big bro. Kai showed us how we can use the ascension and a Benet witch to come back home. Bonnie figured out Kai was a psycho murderer and tackled him out of the light for the spell resulting in only me and Clauds coming back home. ”

 

 

“I can’t believe that Kai is alive” Jo stated.

 

 

“Neither can we.” The blonde twins said at the same time.

 

 

“Don’t worry guy’s everybody has that psychotic family. For my family that person is Klaus but I don’t know Xiomara can be pretty crazy.” I said with a laugh to try and break the tension at the table.

 

 

“Hey I resent that, remember Klaus used to dagger his siblings for fun.” Xiomara retorted.  

 

 

”I don’t know about that. I want you to try to be in the same room alone with this women when she hasn't had her daily cup of coffee.” Klaus said

 

 

“Shut up!” Caroline yelled “Stop bickering, put your evil genius minds together and start brainstorming ways to get Bonnie back.”

 

 

“I always knew there was a reason I dated you Care-Bear” I said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Thanks for being so patient with this story. If you have ANY IDEAS please post them in the comments.
> 
> Stay original sweethearts,  
> J.S.


	4. Family Discussion

_Claudia’s POV_

 

“If you guys don’t mind I would really like to spend time with my kids that I haven’t seen in 7 years.” I say before anyone can get too invested in the conversation.

 

 

 

“Yeah that’s a good idea.” The women named Xiomara said. “How about Stiles, Hailey, Thea, and Janina give you a tour of the place. The rest of us will go to the Salvatore house, and you guys can meet us there later.”

 

 

 

“That’s a great idea.” Stiles said.

 

 

 

           How long was I gone? My children are adults. Hailey is probably about 23 years old, and she’s pregnant. Wait, whose baby, is it? I can’t believe my brother Kol actually settled down with one person. WAIT! My son is dating my adopted brother. Gosh, Stiles and Thea have grown into beautiful young adults. OH MY GOD!!!! My baby, my little girl is all grown up. Janina isn’t my little duckling anymore, she’s a mature teenager. I guess it was probably a good thing both sides of my family met, because every single one of them changed for the better.

 

 

 

           I must have been lost in my thoughts because everyone was already gone except for me and my kids. What do I say? What are they thinking? Am I still their mother to them? Why can’t I look them in their eyes?

 

 

 

“Hey mom it’s ok, we know that almost 7 year have gone by and you don’t what to say.” Janina said. I guess my face looks as confused as I feel.

 

 

 

“Oh, and we also know that you are our mother and not even witches locking you away is going to change that.” Stated Thea.

 

 

 

          I look up to them and see all four of them standing in front of me.  I run up and grab all of them into a big group hug.

 

 

 

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I love all of you.” I am barley comprehendible because I’m sobbing while trying to talk.

 

 

 

 

“It’s ok mom, we love you to. How about we go on the tour and talk.” Hailey suggests

 

 

 

         My kids take me on a tour of the town that has changed a lot since the last time I have been here. While we walk around they inform of the events that have happened in the past couple of years. When we finally arrive at the Salvatore house, a question comes to my mind.

 

 

 

When we get inside I ask “Hailey whose baby are you carrying?”

 

 

 

“Uh Oh!!” Multiple people groan and yell. Is that father really that bad?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> i hoped you liked this chapter. the next one is going to be the POV of someone in beacon hills.
> 
> stay original sweethearts  
> J.S.


	5. Reaction #1

_Scott’s POV_

 

 

 

          I was in the middle of taking a very good nap when Lydia texts me that there is a pack meeting at Derek’s loft. I get up slowly, put on jeans, a hoodie, shoes, and pick up my keys off the floor.  While running down the stairs I tell my mom where I am going then race out the door and jump on my dirt bike. When I get to the loft I start to wonder what we are having a meeting for, I really hope that there is not another supernatural creature to fight, because I really do not have time for this. I mean I already have to balance school, La Crosse, dating Kira, and not to mention being an eighteen year old werewolf. As I enter the loft I see the worried and devastated look on every member of my pack’s faces.

 

 

 

“Hey guys, what horrible thing happened now that has everyone on the verge of tears?” I asked very slowly and nervously.

 

 

 

“Stiles is gone, and we think he has been kidnapped.” Cora blurts out. I am really glad that she decided to stay because she is the only one besides Derek and Stiles that gets right to the point. She is also a pretty good influence on Malia and the twins whom have recently joined the pack and have to start learning how to act like a human instead of a wolf or coyote.

 

 

 

“Stiles is gone but he has not been kidnapped.” I assure them. “Every year on June 12 he leaves Beacon Hills to go spend summer vacation in his home town. I know this because every year on June 11 we have a Bro Day to say goodbye to each other and do best friend stuff.”

 

 

 

“And neither of you two had the brain or thought to tell the pack, so confusion didn’t happen.” Lydia said with an annoyed glare on her face.

  


 

 

“So he’s gone.” Derek stated sounding disappointed. “When is he coming back?”

 

 

 

 

“Well, he usually comes back about three days before school starts but he could come back in a day, week, or he may decide that he likes MF better.” I answer.

 

 

 

 

“What’s MF?” Erica asked curiously.

 

 

 

 

“That’s what he calls his home town. I have no idea what it stands for. All I know is that it is located in Virginia.” I answer. After a pregnant pause, Lydia looks up from her phone and breaks the silence.

 

 

 

 

“MF stands for Mystic Falls.” Said Lydia.

 

 

 

 

“How do you know that?” I ask.

 

 

 

 

“I know this because first my aunt lives there, and second there is this new device called a smart phone that has an evolutionary invention called WIFI.” Lydia said sarcastically before continuing. “When I those initials for any town in Virginia that is the only town that came up. I had to search because I didn’t know if there were in other towns with those initials. Also a Claudia Malakowsky, AKA, Claudia Stilinski was born there.”

 

 

 

 

“Damn, anyone can find anything on the internet can’t they?” The twins asked in sync.

 

 

 

 

“Really, Ethan and Aiden. You guys know how much that freaks me out.” Malia said.

 

 

 

 

“Same here.” Erica and Cora said at the same time which caused them to turn and glare at each other.

 

 


	6. The Return of the Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KAI IS BACK!!!!!!

_Stiles’ P.O.V._

 

I can’t believe it! My mom is alive. It has been almost week since mom has been back and it feel like everything is almost complete. It took a while but mom got adjusted to modern times and our relationships. There are only three things missing. Number one is my dad. Number two is Bonnie. And number three is my friends in Beacon Hills.

 

 

 

“Earth to Stiles!!!!” Xiomara’s voice interrupted my thoughts.

 

 

 

“Sorry I was lost in my thoughts.” I apologized

 

 

 

“That doesn’t matter right now.” She took a deep breath before continuing “Do you remember when your mom talked about that other person in the prison world?”

 

 

 

“Yeah” I started to recall the events of that day “His name was Kai, and he is Liv, Luke, and Jo’s brother right?”

 

 

 

“Yup. And I don’t know how it happened but it did.” She said with a nervous look.

 

 

 

“Are you going to tell or are you just going to stand there?”

 

 

 

“He escaped from the prison world and now he wants to merge with Jo.”

 

 

 

“What?” I jolted up from my seat and yelled. “How did he do it? And why didn’t Bonnie come back?”

 

 

 

Thea soon entered the room.

 

 

 

“Hey, Sty calm down. We have bigger problems.” Thea said.

 

 

 

“Really, like what?”

 

 

 

“Like the fact that Caroline’s mom is dying and it is the twin’s birth day today.” Thea said

 

 

 

“Well what are we waiting for lets go to the hospital.” Said Kol. Wait, when did he get in here?

 

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

When we got to the hospital I had this feeling which meant that nothing good is going to happen. On our way to Aunt Liz’s hospital I could hear Caroline’s cries which caused me to start running. When I saw Liz’s lifeless body I ran into Kol’s arms and started sobbing. Liz was my aunt, my Dad’s sister. How am I going to tell my Dad?

 

 

 

. ”Guys, Luke merged with Kai.”  Alaric’s voice suddenly broke the silence

 

 

 

“What?” Thea shrieked with worry because Luke was her fiancé. “Is he ok?”

 

 

 

“He survived somehow.” Rick paused then started again “Jo said that he passed out but when he woke up he didn’t have his powers anymore.”

 

 

 

“He’s okay?”

 

 

 

“Yes, but he’s human and Kai is now the Gemini coven leader.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. please comment


	7. witch turned human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some feelings and secrets are shared between Thea and Luke.

_Thea’s P.O.V._

 

 

 

          The moment I heard what happened to Luke I couldn’t breathe. It felt like my entire world started to fall apart. I thought the worst. I thought I lost the love of my life. But I didn’t. Luke is alive, he is human but he is still alive.

 

 

 

          “Where?” I managed to choke out through the tears.

 

 

 

          “Jo’s” Rick must have understood what I meant by the look on my face because he answered right away.

 

 

 

          I ran straight to Jo’s apartment and she must have sensed me coming because she opened the door right away. I walked right passed and followed Luke’s scent to the living room. When I saw him I hugged and kissed him.

 

 

 

          “Well hello to you too” he said.

 

 

 

          “I thought you were dead. I don’t know what would have happened to us if something happened to you,” I sobbed in to his shoulder, “What were you thinking? We can’t lose you, because we need you. Please don’t leave us.”

 

 

 

          “Hey, it’s ok. I am not going anywhere. Why do you keep saying _we_?” Luke questioned

 

 

 

          “Did I say _we_? Huh?” I said with my most innocent face. “I meant to say _I_. Everyone makes silly mistakes like that when traumatic things are going on.”

 

 

 

          “What aren’t you telling me Thea?”

 

 

 

          “Are you implying that I’m a liar?”

 

 

 

          “No, I would never accuse someone like that. But I am starting to get suspicious because you’re hiding thing from me. Are you going to tell me or am going to have to start rethinking my trust in you?” I could tell he was starting to lose patience and get angry by the sound of his voice.

 

 

 

          “Promise me you won’t get angry because I only just found out yesterday and I didn’t want to tell you today since it is your birthday.”

 

 

 

          “I will try my best.”

 

 

 

          I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

 

 

 

          “Luke,” I paused “I am pregnant.”

 

 

 

          “Great, so I gave you all of those condoms for nothing.” I hear Stiles’ smart ass mouth from the entry way of the living room.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please I need ideas. Comment any thing that comes to your mind.


	8. Tag Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when one psychopath meets another?

_Kai’s P.O.V._

 

 

 

            I heard a few rumors and stories about the Orion, but I never thought they were true. But there he was in Mystic Falls, hanging out with Elena & Company. If only he knew his true potential…

 

 

 

            … But whatever he can choke on his own blood for all I care.  

 

 

 

            If I want to get my revenge on my coven, I first have to get the MF gang out of the way. I might need some help, with this whole world domination thing so why not take that old saying, enemies of my enemies are my friends, to heart. Getting Esther on my side will be easy, but an ex-hunter and an ex-alpha will take some time to convince.

 

 

 

_Time Skip…_

 

 

 

            I walked into this old, dark abandoned building, I mean I not surprised, but still even homeless people live better than this.

 

 

 

           “Come out; come out, wherever you are?” I said, my voice echoing of the rotting wood walls, “Don’t be shy, I know you’re there. Come on, I don’t bite and i know you might.”

 

   
  


           “Who are you?” A gloomy voice said in the darkness.

 

 

 

          “The name is Kai Parker” I responded, “and I have a proposition for you Peter Hale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for waiting so long to update. Thanks for reading the story! Please comment with any ideas.


	9. Reaction #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is right. No one can stay dead in Beacon Hills.

_Scott’s P.O.V._

 

            The pack and I were in Derek’s loft trying to figure out ways to get rid of Kate Argent. Lydia had Kira and I looking through the bestiary for the type of supernatural creature she was. Lydia and Cora was searching up ways to kill creatures on the internet. While we were doing that Malia and Erica were lip singing Hello by Adele which was blaring out of Lydia’s speakers. Isaac, Boyd, the twins, and Derek were training. I wish Stiles was here because he would have figured this out already. Suddenly Chris Argent walked in with Allison Argent on his tail.

 

 

 

            “Holy Shit!” Everyone yelled when they saw Allison alive and breathing.

 

 

 

            Lydia ran up to her, hugged her, and said “How are you here right now? We saw you die! I felt you die!”

 

 

 

            She answered with one word “Stiles”.

 

 

 

            “What?” I said “How could Stiles have possibly brought you back to life?”

 

 

 

            “The same way he healed Aiden.” She replied

 

 

 

            Aiden and Ethan looked at her with shock written all over their faces while the rest of us looked at her waiting for her to explain.

 

 

 

            “What? Did you really think Ethan had enough strength to heal himself from an Oni sword?” Allison said “His subconscious did it. Stiles wanted to protect us so much that his magic saved us while the Kitsune was in control of his body.”

 

 

 

            Lydia asked “Where have you been all of these months?” at the same time I shrieked “MAGIC!!” (It was a manly shriek).

 

 

 

            Allison sighed “I was in a prison world where I met some pretty interesting people. And I will explain it to you later Scott because first we have to go to Deaton and ask him everything he knows about were-jaguars.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment with any ideas or opinions about my story.


	10. NOT A CHAPTER!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY

I know I haven't written in a while and for that I am sorry. I have been going through a lot lately. My parents forced me to go we a psychiatrist because they thought something was wrong with me but in the end it turns out I only have ADHD and severe mood swings. And last week I came out to them as bisexual although I don't think they fully grasped the concept. I am sorry for ranting my problems to you. In a few weeks I will have a chapter posted thank you for sticking with the story.

 

Stay original sweet hearts...

J.S.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fan-fiction, so can you tell me what you think and give me any suggestions? I am writing the new chapter, I'll post it if a lot of people want me too. Please comment.


End file.
